


touch like that

by bickz



Series: FFXV Drabbles [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Prompto really likes it when Ignis touches him -- /like that/.





	touch like that

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble request from my twitter. and i needed to make it smut bcus i can.

Prompto's breath hitches in his throat. His face feels hot and there's sweat trickling down his neck. He feels feverish, like he's been baking in the hot Leide sun, but without the discomfort and pain. No, actually everything feels great.

“Good?”

“Y-yea, really--  _ ah! _ Good,” Prompto hums, trying to control his voice.

Ignis lets out a satisfied sigh, his breath washing over Prompto's ear. The smaller blond shivers, arches his back against the other man's chest. Those expert hands continue their torturous exploration of Prompto's chest, ghosting over his hardened nipples before tweaking them playfully. Prompto moans his pleasure, giving Ignis telltale signs of what he likes and wants and  _ needs _ .

“You can be louder. Gladio and Noctis won't return for some time,” Ignis speaks up, his tone much too composed considering the situation.

“O-okay, sure,” Prompto stutters, and he can't help rubbing himself against the stiffness he feels growing between them, his reward for being so vocal. It earns him a stifled groan from Ignis, and he grins.

Ignis leans over the smaller boy, kisses the shell of Prompto's ear and grabs roughly at his soft breasts. He draws shuddering whimpers from Prompto with every deliberate touch and caress, knowing just where to pay the most attention to get the responses he desires. Ignis’s fingers begin venturing lower, down to where Prompto is hard and wanting. He gently strokes over the other boy's tented pants, and when he drags a pleading moan from those sweet lips, he gropes tantalizingly.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” Ignis asks, but he’s already got his answer in the form of Prompto rutting into his palm and gasping his name.

“Yes! Touch me more,  _ please,  _ Iggy,” Prompto keens.

And what kind of gentleman would Ignis be if he didn't oblige such a request? So, he dips his fingers beneath Prompto's waistband, strokes over that radiating heat and swallows up the moans he earns. It doesn't take long for Ignis to strip Prompto bare and wrap a firm fist around the younger blond’s length. Prompto keeps mumbling about wanting to return the favour, to touch Ignis too. But, Ignis won't have any of it, is insistent in keeping Prompto the centre of attention. He all but pins the smaller boy down as he pumps his weeping cock.

“Come for me, love,” Ignis breathes against Prompto's neck, kissing his sweaty skin with an open mouth and loving the saltiness on his tongue.

“I-- Oh,  _ Astrals _ , I'm close--” Prompto tenses and digs his nails into Ignis’s biceps, so close to his orgasm that it's almost painful. 

With a few more tender strokes, Ignis has Prompto toppling over the edge, the pressure in his abdomen snapping and pleasure fogging his every sense. He's calling out Ignis’s name and a string of nearly incoherent pleas as he ruts up into the tight circle of the other man's hand, shooting strings of sticky white over his own stomach. A pleased grin spreads across Ignis’s face, and he continues to pump Prompto through his climax until his dick goes flaccid. And while Prompto lays beneath him, trying to catch his breath and smiling contently, Ignis brings his soiled hand to his mouth and licks it clean.

“You're absolutely exquisite, sweetheart,” Ignis purrs while Prompto flushes an even deeper shade of pink. 


End file.
